Remordimientos de un monstruo
by Okami Moony
Summary: Ambientado en Luna Nueva : Los Cullen ya se han marchado y Jasper decide hacerle una visita a Bella para disculparse por lo que ocurrió en su cumpleaños, con las consecuencias que eso trajo.


**Este fic se me ocurrió anoche, cuando no podía dormir xD Está ambientado en Luna Nueva, como se puede descubrir fácilmente. Imaginé qué pasaría si Jasper decidiese disculparse a Bella. Y es que, bien pensado, Jasper las debió pasar canutas por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tendría. Jasper es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y en este 2º libro me dio mucha pena.  
**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

No lo aguantaba más.

Los remordimientos y la culpabilidad estaban dominando mi vida desde que nos marchamos de Forks hace unos meses. Esperaba que desapareciesen o al menos que pudiera ignorarlos, pero nada de eso ocurría. Desde aquel fatídico 13 de septiembre, ya nada era lo mismo. Edward se fue él solo, dios sabe donde, y teníamos escasas noticias de él cada dos meses.

Con el resto de mi familia también cambiaron las cosas: Carlisle se pasaba los días muy serio, dominado por un rostro escalofriante cargado de tristeza. Su pena era peor que la de los demás. Yo, naturalmente, lo sabía. Esme apenas sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, era con una falta notable de alegría. Emmett… ya no se reía como antes. Echaba de menos su risa atronadora y su buen humor habitual. Rosalie también echaba muchísimo de menos a Edward. Al fin y al cabo, es su hermano, con sus más y sus menos. Alice también había cambiado. Su tristeza era latente, pero si no hubiese sido por ella, me habría vuelto loco rodeado de aquellas deprimentes emociones. Y yo estaba echo polvo. A parte de echar muchísimo de menos a m hermano, tenía que cargar con todos esos sentimientos. Pero no les puedo culpar. Estaba seguro de que me merecía no sólo mi tristeza, si no sentir la de los demás.

¿Qué había hecho? Malditos sean mis instintos de depredador y asesino que hicieron que me abalanzase sobre la novia de mi hermano para intentar matarla…  
En el mismo instante en que olí la sangre, dejé de ser yo mismo para convertirme en un monstruo dominado por la fuerza bruta y el olfato que me dirigía, sin que pudiese hacer nada, a la sangre del único humano que había en la casa.

Me odiaba no sólo por ser el puto eslabón débil de la familia, si no porque había herido de forma indirecta y sentimental a toda mi familia. Tenía ganas de decirle a Edward cuánto le necesitábamos, cuánto le echábamos de menos...

Yo era el único culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

Y ahora mismo me encontraba frente a la casa de Bella. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a ir a ese lugar. Tal vez fueran otra vez los malditos remordimientos. La noche bañaba la casa entera, y los árboles de los alrededores se mecían suaves en la brisa de la noche. La luna se veía solo un poco, cubierta parcialmente por las nubes. Estaba seguro de que serían las tres de la madrugada más o menos. Aunque me daba igual, ignoraba la hora.

Suspiré.

Comencé a escalar la fachada. Al llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Bella, miré a través. La ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas, echadas. La calma dominaba los alrededores. Desde hacía meses no sentía esa tranquilidad… Aunque sabía que eso era porque tanto Bella como su padre dormían.

Di tres golpecitos a la ventana con el puño con el propósito de despertar a Bella. Esperé unos segundos.

Se mantenía aquella calma.

Volví a intentarlo y esta vez oí como alguien, Bella, se revolvía en su cama. La tranquilidad fue sustituida por un leve sentimiento de ansiedad y de miedo. Supe que Bella me había oído esta vez.

–Bella –dije con voz suave pero lo suficientemente alta como para que lo oyese a través del cristal de la ventana.

Agradecí su alivio en cuanto reconoció mi voz, aunque la ansiedad y el miedo aún se asomaban en aquel sentimiento.

Unos pasos rápidos llegaron hasta la ventana y Bella abrió las cortinas de un tirón. Me sorprendí un poco al verla: su rostro reflejaba mucho cansancio (no relacionado con haberla despertado) y un poco de temor. Supe que nada de eso tenía que ver con que yo me encontrase allí.

Ella, a pesar de haber reconocido mi voz, también se sorprendió en cuanto me vio. Abrió las ventanas al instante.

– ¿Jasper? –preguntó un poco confusa y extrañada.

–Sí. ¿Puedo entrar?

Abrió mucho los ojos.

–Claro. Pasa –se hizo a un lado.

Entré sin hacer nada de ruido. Olvidé lo bien que olía su sangre… En la habitación el olor estaba muy concentrado. Era delicioso...  
Pero no. Antes de venir cacé precisamente para poder aguantarlo bien. Decidí no respirar durante el tiempo que permaneciese aquí.

–Perdona que haya venido a estas horas de la noche. Pero era ahora o nunca –me disculpé.

–No pasa nada, no te preocupes –tragó saliva y esta vez la ansiedad dominó la habitación–. ¿Pasa… ocurre algo?

–No, no es nada de eso.

Alivio.

–Sé que no debería haber venido. Pero… necesitaba disculparme contigo, Bella –confesé.

La confusión se hizo notar en su rostro.

– ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué…?

Suspiré profundamente, eligiendo las palabras.

–Por lo que pasó. Por haber hecho que Edward tomase esa decisión.

Una punzada de dolor crispó su expresión en cuanto nombré a mi hermano.

–Sé que debes estar pasándolo mal –continué–. Fue Ed… mi hermano el que nos convenció de que nos marcháramos. Fue una idea estúpida dejarte aquí sin más, lo sabemos. Y lo peor de todo es que no tuve ocasión de pedirte perdón antes.

–Pero todavía no entiendo por qué deberías pedirme perdón.

Fruncí el ceño un poco. Aún me odiaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

–Si no me hubiese comportado como un monstruo el día de tu cumpleaños, ahora todo estaría normal. Si no me hubiese abalanzado sobre ti como una bestia dominada por sus insitintos, yo no estaría día y noche sufriendo la tristeza colectiva de mi familia. Y mi hermano –iba a procurar no pronunciar su nombre– no se hubiera ido.

Otra vez pareció confusa.

–Él… ¿no está con vosotros?

–No. No sabemos por dónde anda. Se pone en contacto con nosotros cada unos pocos meses.

Bella asintió con la mirada baja.

– ¿Y el resto como estáis? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Torcí el gesto.

–Mal, la verdad. Todo ha cambiado mucho y temo que no vuelva a ser todo como antes. Echamos mucho de menos a mi hermano.

Asintió, incapaz de decir nada.

–Bueno, yo debería irme ya –murmuré.

– ¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?

–No. He tenido que idear infinitos planes para que Alice no pudiese verlo y no me impidiese verte. Aunque a estás alturas ya debe saberlo –reconocí–. Pero necesitaba quitarme uno de los muchos remordimientos que me atormentan.

Volvió a asentir con la respiración entrecortada.

–Supongo que ya te he dicho todo lo que debería –proseguí.

–Jasper, no… ¿no vais a volver a Forks…?

–No. No creo que sea una buena idea –musité, sabiendo que no era una buena respuesta.

Sentí su dolor en cuanto contesté.

–Vale –musitó bajando la mirada.

–Pues eso es todo. Cuídate mucho, Bella. Y que sepas que me hubiese gustado tenerte de hermana, en serio –le confesé de corazón.

Ella sonrió un poco. Yo me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana.

–Jasper –me llamó.

– ¿Sí?

–Si al final se enteran de que has venido, diles a los demás que les echo de menos y que les quiero, en especial a Alice, por favor.

–Claro, no te preocupes –le dirigí una leve sonrisa.

Fui al alféizar y me agazapé ahí, listo para saltar.

–Y gracias por venir, Jasper –me agradeció.

Le volví a sonreír, pero con tristeza.

–Adiós, Bella. Cuídate –repetí.

–Adiós, Jasper.

–Y lo siento –murmuré tan bajo que no estoy seguro de que me haya oído.

Salté afuera, aterrizando con un golpe seco. Me fui corriendo por el bosque, sabiendo que el viaje de regreso a la nueva casa me llevaría, al menos, un día entero corriendo. Pero ya me estaba preparando para aguantar el resto de la eternidad o, siendo menos melodramático, muchos años de sufrimiento propio y ajeno.

* * *

**Todos los reviews son bien recibidos! Desde tomatazos hasta buenas críticas ^^**


End file.
